Best Mistake
by Rayella5ever
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, featuring Rayella of course. What happens when Ray and Stella make one of the biggest mistakes a high schooler can? What will become of the two? Read to find out! Tell me what you think! Rated T for language
1. The Discovery

**_I obviously don't own Lemonade Mouth because if I did, Rayella would sooo be a thing! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Discovery_**

How in the hell did I get here? My parents are probably going to kill me.. How? We hate each other, this can't be happening.. The suspicion started about yesterday. I had been sick for like the past week. I didn't think anything of it really, just a bug maybe. Then the cravings and constant hunger came around, and that's how I knew it was something so much worse than a stomach bug. I didn't even want to think about the last option, but sadly, I had to. So I had to call my best friends in the entire world to help me. I called up Mo and Olivia, the best people in the world, and told them of my suspicion. They of course went right out when no one noticed and got me what I needed and rushed it to me. I was of course attacked with questions from them, but I expected it to be honest once word got around. "Big Bad Stella Yamada really got herself in trouble this time." That's kind of what I'm expecting when word gets out. I'm not ready for it. But anyways, Mo and Olivia went out and got me the test. So now here I sit, in my bathroom with a stick that has a plus sign on it. I'm so scared. What are people gonna think? What is he going to do? He's going to just make fun of me. He hates me! I don't really hate him, I can't bring myself to hate anyone, it's just not in my nature. I have more of a passionate dislike towards him. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Mo and Olivia know already. "I'm pregnant." I whisper aloud. It doesn't seem real. My parents are going to disown me or something. Im disappointed in myself honestly. It all started at this party awhile back. I was having a good time, I had a lot to drink, and then I ran into him, Ray freaking Beech. My rival at Mesa High. He and I went way back, from when we first met and all of his friends immediately started saying things to me, to when I spit lemonade in his face that one time.. We don't have a very good history together. Ray had clearly had a lot to drink as well. Both of us were drunk out of our minds and couldn't comprehend what we were doing. Before I know, I had dragged him into on the empty bedrooms and attacked his lips. He didn't seem to mind, he was surprised at first, but quickly snapped out of that and fought right back, One thing led to another, I remember waking up naked next to him the next day. I freaked out. I woke him up and he looked shocked as well. "Uh, never speak of this again?" I nodded furiously. "Deal, cya around Beech." I got dressed and quickly left, wanting to be home and get a shower. I remember that night crystal clear for some reason, I remember all the feelings, I don't know why either. I was drunk out of my mind. I am positive he is the father of the baby that is in my stomach though, he's the only person I've ever been with.

My mother. Charlotte has been curious as to why I've been sick the past week. I just casually shrugged her off, telling her it was probably just a cold and that'd I be okay going to school. My father, George, the doctor didn't seem to notice me. I know he loves me, but he doesn't pay much attention. With the issue I have right now, I'm kind of glad. I wanted to be sure first. But now I know that I have to tell them, because that's the right thing to do. I've already messed up this bad, what more could go wrong? So it's time to just face what's going to happen and go do one of the scariest things that a teenage girl could ever do...tell my parents that I'm pregnant. I unlock the bathroom after drying my eyes off, I had started crying after the test was finished. This is one of the most life changing things that could ever happen, and its happening to me and I don't even know if the father is going to be involved. I walked into the living room where my parents were both home from work, one very few rare days, they were both sitting in their recliners reading a book. My mom was the first to look up. I guess she noticed that my eyes were still red and puffy. "Stell, honey. whats wrong?" I couldn't help it, the tears started again. "Momma I messed up. I messed up so bad." She put down her book and came over to me, pulling me close to her. "Baby, tell me whats wrong.." "Mom, I-I-I'm pregnant." She looked stunned. She still held me close to her though, that motherly instinct still wanting to protect me. "Oh my god Stella." She grabbed my face and held it up to hers. "Are you sure?" "Yes Momma. I've been so sick and throwing up, but not a fever or anything. Mo and Olivia went and got me a few tests. I took them all and they were all positive. Momma I'm so sorry. It was one drunken night at a party." I'm sobbing at this point. "It's okay Stella, we're here for you. I'm not mad, a little disappointed, but you're going to be okay. We'll always be here for you. Isn't that right George?" I looked over to my father, my crying subsiding just a bit. His face was super red. "Who? Who did this to my baby girl? You know who the father is right?" "Yes, of course Daddy, but you're not going to be happy..." "Tell me Stell." "Its...Ray Beech. We were both drunk at that party. It was a one time thing, the only time I've ever had anything like that to drink in my life!" "Ray Beech?" My mother asked me "I thought you guys hated each other. Well, alcohol does mess with people, never mind. You realize you do have to tell him right? Also, you're sure you want to keep this baby?" "Yes Mom, I know I have to tell him, and yes I'd like to keep it. Its my responsibility, I messed up, I have to deal with it. "Alright, I'll start calling around and getting you to the doctors, you tell him tomorrow okay?"

Oh boy, that's going to be challenging. That's going to be the scariest part of this whole ordeal. Well, probably not until after the baby is born. But, telling Ray was going to be difficult and scary. He's a very intimidating person, even to me, and especially in this state. It is something I have to do, and that I am going to do. So I went upstairs and got into my pajamas and into bed. I drifted off to bed, terrified of what tomorrow was going to bring for me.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Okay hi! I'm sorry this is super short but I was really excited to get something out because I want to know what people think of it! I'll definitely try to make the next one longer if I can. Thanks for taking the time to read my first every story!**


	2. Ray & The Band

_Chapter 2, woo! I don't own Lemonade Mouth sadly, or there would be so much Rayella. But enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Ray & The Band**_

To say that I'm not scared out of my mind would be a lie. I'm terrified of going and telling him. I got up extra early today because I wasn't feeling well. It's still around the beginning of the school year, so it's still nice out somewhat. It looks like its going to rain, but that didn't bother me. I just needed time to think everything through. Walking would give me that time. So I grabbed a light jacket and made my way out of the door. It feels really nice out, its pretty sunny. Now the thinking kicks in. What the heck am I gonna do? I'm only a junior for crying out loud, not to mention that the father or this baby most likely hates me! He's not going to want anything to do with the baby, and I think that's going to worry me more than anything else. I also wonder why he has barely looked at me since that party. Is he really that ashamed of what we did? I don't know why he would be like that. I mean we were drunk, its not like either of us knew what we were doing. Oh well, hopefully I can catch him today. The walk to school is about a twenty minute walk, nothing big. I kind've speed walk though, because I want to be sure that I have enough time to talk to him. I have a few classes. well actually, a lot of classes with him somehow. How that managed to happen, I'll never know. Anyways, I finally arrive to school and just start wandering around the parking lot. That's when I notice him. The signature spiky blonde hair, and his varsity jacket that he's always wearing, no matter what. He's just standing over by his car. I cautiously walk over to him. Speaking to him would usually not be something I'm willing to do, but it needs to be done for obvious reasons. He's just there scrolling through something on his phone. "Ray." He jumps a bit. "Yamada? Wait, did you just say my first name?" "Yeah..." "You're not acting like yourself Yamada." "How so?" "Well for starters, you're talking to me, at your own will. Second, you just seem more reserved, not like yourself." I didn't know how to tell him. So I decided to just rip it off, like a band-aid. "Okay, so you remember that party from awhile back?" "Yeah, I do, why?" "So we were both drunk, and something happened obviously, and now...I'm pregnant." His face went super pale. "W-what?" "I just said it, do I have to repeat it Beech?" "There's the snarkiness." "Yeah, yeah whatever. I just thought you had a right to know." "Uh, yeah thanks." I sighed. "If you don't want to be a part of the baby's life, that's fine, but I am keeping it. I know we're young and all, but we made the mistake, so I'm going to take responsibility. I had been looking down at my shoes. I looked up and saw that his piercing blue eyes were starting right at me. They had a soft look to them, concerned, worried. "I want to help Stella." My heart did some sort of flip. I don't know why. "Really?" "Yeah. Like you said, WE made the mistake, not just you."

"Anything you need Stella. I'm here. No more fighting. It's done, over. Time to grow up. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it. I'm tired of fighting." "Oh wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you. A lot." "It was about time." "You're right." "Text me whenever you need me. I mean it. I'm going to be there for you, whether you want me or not." I smile. "Thanks Ray." The bell indicating first period rang, so I needed to be off. "Well, that's our signal Stella." He gives me his number, and we head different directions. I stop for a second and look back at him, seems he had the same idea. We smile at each other and continue walking. What caused this change? It's so sudden. I mean, I'm happy about it, it just so quick. I wasn't expecting this reaction to be honest, I thought he was going to be his normal, jerk self. He surprised me. At least that's one less thing to worry about. Now all I have to deal with is like, everything else. The judgement from classmates. the pregnancy itself, then after of course. My whole life is about to flip upside down. My band! What the heck am I going to do? I can't perform like this, can I? I guess I'll just have to see what's going to happen. I still have to break the news to the rest of the group. I don't how they're going to react. Heck, Mo and Olivia don't even know who the father is. I still have to tell them that as well. I'm so stressed out. I make it to first bell with seconds to spare. The two faces that I was just thinking about greeted me as I sat down. "Stelllllaaa!" Olivia was happy to see me. "Liv, hey. Hey guys, can we call an emergency band meeting. I kind've need to tell everyone else." "Of course, you're going to tell us EVERYTHING, right?" Mo asks. I nod. "Everything." "Alright." She gets her phone out and shoots a message into the group chat. "Okay, everything's set. Auditorium after 7th bell." "Okay cool." The teacher shushes us and starts her lesson. I'm stuck there to just think about everything, again. I start stressing of course. The class seems to drag on forever and I don't even notice when the bell rings. I only notice when Mo pokes me. "Stell-bell, its time to go." "Ugh. Okay." I hug her and make my way off to my second class. I'm kind've day dreaming and not paying attention to when all of a sudden I walk into this huge guy. and fall flat on my ass "Hey what's your-Stella? Are you okay?" I look up. It's Ray. Oh god. "Uh." He offers me his hand, which I take and pull myself up. "Thanks." "No problem, you were super zoned out. What's on your mind?" We have second period together, so we start walking towards our government class. "Everything. My life just got turned upside down, Ray." "I know, I'm sorry. It's all I can think about too." "Our lives are going to change so much Ray. I'm so scared." "We're strong people Stella, we're tough. We can do this. Together." I tense a little. Together. Ray and I. It's still a little unbelievable. "Okay, you're right." He smiles. "Of course I am." We get to the classroom, which doesn't have assigned seats, and our teacher is also not here today. Ray follows right behind me and sits next to me surprisingly. "Oh. Hi." "Hey." He takes a seat next to me We're kind've away from everyone else. We just sit there and talk the whole class period, about a lot of random things. It was ...nice. I learned some stuff I never would've learned had we just been screaming at each other constantly. There were a lot of whispers in the classroom. People were curious as to why the two enemies of Mesa High were peaceful engaging a conversation that didn't involve insults or yelling.. The bell rings yet again. The rest of the day seems to go by in a blur, until the end of seventh period time. It's time to tell the band.

I rush out of seventh bell to go to the auditorium. The whole gang is already there waiting for me. They're all up on stage, so I join them. Mo, Olivia, Wen, and Charlie are patiently waiting for me to begin. "Okay. So there are a few things that need to be addressed. They're very important. Don't freak out, don't do anything rash. Mo, Liv, you know one part, but you don't know the whole story so here it is." I take a deep breath. "The one party that I decided to go to by myself when you were all busy, well you see I made a mistake. I got drunk. I'm pregnant now. The father of my baby is...Ray. Ray Beech." You could hear a pen drop. "W-what? You're being serious?" Mo asked. I frowned. "Why would I lie about this?" "Point." "What?!" Wen yelled. Charlie was just mumbling incoherent things. Olivia was just staring at me. "Have you told him." I slowly nod. "What was his response?" "He said that he didn't want to fight anymore. He want's to help me, surprisingly." Mos jaw drops. "Mo you're gonna catch flies babe." I tell her. She shuts her mouth. "Well, I guess if he's going to help you, that's good." "Yeah. So we all good here?" "Yeah" They all nod. "Okay great, I'm gonna head home, super tired." I walk outside. Of course with my luck, it starts raining. "Are you kidding me?!" "No, I'm not." I hear the familiar voice behind me. I turn around really quickly. "I'm Ray, and you look like you could use a ride." "Uh, you don't have to." It seems like I always forget how to speak around him now. "Come on, that's what friends do for each other." "Uh, um. Okay." I follow him to his car. "Get in." I do. "Thanks." He smiles at me. "Anytime." This is so weird. The Ray Beech I knew a week ago would never act like this. "So er- Ray. My mom scheduled like, a doctors appointment for tomorrow, and I wasn't sure if you would've wanted to go, so the offer is out there." "Yeah. I'll come." "Ok, I'll text with the details I get from my mom later." "Okay, cool. So where do you live?" "Madison Road." "No way. I live around the corner from there." What? I never noticed. "Wow really?" "Yeah." So he knows exactly where to go then. He goes to my street and finds the house with my car parked out front. "Thank you a lot Ray." "No problem" He flashes a huge smile, and my stomach flutters a little again. Aghh. "I'll text you!" I head towards my door when he pulls off. As his car disappears around the corner, I can't help but to think that everything is going to be okay after all.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _Well there it was. I'd love to know what you think, criticism welcome, but be nice about it! Update coming soon!_


	3. The Appointment

**Back at it again with another chapter. Idk if anyone reads this, but leave me a review if you do!**

 **I do not own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Appointment_**

I ascend the steps to my room, just thinking about the events from today and what was to come tomorrow. My very first doctors appointment to check on the baby! I know that this is all real, but that really puts things into perspective. I'm excited, and I wonder if Ray is too. I know he's definitely scared out of his mind, no matter how much of a strong front he puts on.. I am too. I make my way up to my bathroom that my parents let me have to myself because I'm a "growing teenage girl who needs her privacy" and set myself up a bubble bath. I just want to relax and get ready for tomorrow. So I set that up and walked into my room to grab clothes. I settled myself into the bath and just layed there for about 20 minutes. Not very much time I know, but I still had some homework I needed to take care of and it's already 7:30. So, I got out, dryed off and went into my bedroom. I needed to text Ray about tomorrow, so I pulled out my phone. I was surprised to see that I had a text from him already.

"Stella, would you like me to just drive you there straight from school tomorrow? I can pick you up in the morning too if you don't want to leave your car at school or anything."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. It's like straight after school, and if you want to pick me up, what time should I be ready?"

"By 6:45."

"Okay. See you then?"

"Absolutely. Bright eyed and bushy tailed Yamada."

"Aren't I always? :)"

"Sweet dreams Stella."

"You too Ray :)"

I was super nervous about what tomorrow would bring, but knowing Ray would be there, calmed my nerves a bit and I don't know why. It's still so crazy to me that we went from arch enemies to being able to tolerate each other. I mean, it was going to have to happen anyways if he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. Our baby's life. Our baby. That seems so crazy to say. It will take some time to get used to, I have a little less than 9 months to get used to all this. All this thinking slowly lulled me into a deep sleep. Before I knew it, the shrieking of my alarm woke me up. I groaned, but got up anyways knowing that there was no way I could stay in bed. Ray will be here in about 45 minutes so I need to get ready. I wasn't going to bother with a lot of makeup today. I put a little eyeliner and mascara on to where it wasn't even really noticeable. I then got dressed in some black leggings and my signature 'Question Authority' t-shirt. I put on my boots with a very small heel and headed to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. All I did was straighten it and brush it, and then headed downstairs. I was craving some cereal. I made a bowl of Froot Loops and quickly scarfed it down. When I cleaned my bowl up, I heard a light knock on the front door. I opened it and was greeted by those familiar blue eyes and blonde spikes.

"Hey." He looked me up and down. "You look nice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let me grab my backpack first." Oh god it weighs like a ton. "Oof!" I exclaimed whilst trying to pick it up.

"Here, let me carry it for you. Don't strain yourself." I blushed a bit. This was so unlike him. "T-thank you. You don't have to." I stuttered out. He just smiled, took it from me, and we walked out to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and gestured for me to get it, shutting it behind me. He got in and we made our way to school, just making small talk along the way. It was nice. When we arrived, all eyes were on us as we stepped out of the car, Ray still insisting that he carry my bag. All I needed to do was drop off some of my textbooks to my locker and it would be okay. He agreed to this and followed me. There were whispers the whole time we were together.

"We can hear you all, we have ears you know!" It was starting to piss me off. "Stella, it's okay. Let them talk. They don't know the whole story. They just want some entertainment, let's not give it to them." I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Don't apologize, I get it. Here, here's your bag. So much lighter." I smiled, I appreciated his new found kindness. I took the bag from him and leaned up against my locker, not ready for the school day to begin. I think Ray noticed this. "Stella? It's time to go." The bell rang as soon as he said that, I groaned. "Hey, you'll be fine. I'm looking forward to after school. Meet me here after 7th?" "Yeah." I nod. He smiled and pulled me towards him. Woah. He hugged me for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. I could feel my face flush. Holy crap. What does this mean? I know exactly what it means...I like Ray Beech. All of these strange feelings and sensations I've been feeling, I'd finally figured it out. "B-b-bye Ray." I say and stumble away from my locker. I hear him chuckle at my clumsiness, so I turn around and flip him off. He smiles and does it right back. Yeah, I like him. Dang. I made my way to first period where Liv and Mo were waiting on me. We had a sub so we wouldn't be do anything besides talking. The sub took attendance and then let us do whatever. "OK, spill. Now." Mo demanded. "Spill? Spill what?" "You guys came to school together and didn't leave each others sides. Something is going on." Olivia nodded in agreement, not being one for much words. "Ugh. I like him okay? He'd never like me back though." Mo laughed." Stella what's not to like? You guys have so much chemistry. It's so easy to tell he likes you, it's been easy to tell for awhile." I was shocked. No way. "You're lying to me." She laughed again. "I'm not Stella. Now you're going to have a baby too. It's all so exciting!" "Mo, shhh! I don't want people knowing yet. Can you imagine all the horrible things that people will say?" She looked sympathetic. "Sorry, I'll be quiet." She giggled. The bell rang. The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Before I knew it I was heading to the lunch room. I sat at the usual table and waited for everyone to show up before I went through the line. While I was sitting there, someone walked up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands. "Guess who. One chance." Came the familiar voice. "Hmm...super pale, medium sized hands...hi Ray." He laughed and put his hands down. "Mind if I sit here today? I really hate sitting with all of those guys." He said referring to Patty, Jules, and his soccer friends. "Pull up a chair Beechy." He did. "I still have to get my lunch, come with me?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure." I got up and walked beside him. There weren't very many vegetarian friendly meals in the cafeteria, so I just grabbed an apple. "Stell, don't you think you should eat more than that, you know...since, well you know." "I'll eat more when I get home. There's not much choice here." I playfully poke him. He smiled. "Okay, I just want what's best for you." I appreciated the concern. "Such a worry wart, I'll be okay." We walked back to the table where the rest of the group was already sitting with their lunches. " Hey guys. Rays gonna be sitting with us today." They all looked at one another, they didn't seem to mind. They all knew already so it was kind of a given that he'd be around more. Lunch goes by peacefully and so does the rest of the day, before I knew it, it was time to go meet Ray at my locker. He was already there, leaning up against it. I smiled as soon as I saw him, he noticed. I opened my locker and dropped my books off that I didn't need. "Ready to go?" "Yeah. I'm nervous." "So am I. It still doesn't seem entirely real." "Yeah I know what you mean."

I follow him out to his car and get in. He drives us to the clinic. My mother is already there waiting for us. I forgot Ray hadn't met her or my father yet."Hey Mom." "Hi Stella. Hello Ray, I'm guessing you are. You're very handsome." "Yes, I'm Ray. Thank you." He goes to shake her hand, but she pulls him into a hug. "Okay let's go in and check on your little bundle of joy." We all walk in together and sign in and wait for our turn. It takes about ten minutes before the doctor comes out and calls my name. Ray and my mom both walk back with me. We got to the room and I sat down on the long chair that had the ultrasound machine next to it. The doctor came in about five minutes later. "Hello, I'm . Yeah go ahead, laugh, get it out of your system. Anyways, I'm here to check on mother and baby." She did a quick examination on my stomach and me and then got to work putting that cold gel stuff on my stomach. I didn't notice when, but apparently Ray had grabbed onto my hand. Dr. Pepper started moving the machine around my stomach and that's when my life changed. That's when I heard the baby's heartbeat. Everything hit me all at once. I got teary eyed. I looked at the machine and there my baby was. You could see a faint outline. "So you're about 8 weeks into your pregnancy, so you come back in another 8 weeks and if you want, we can find the gender out. Everything is going perfectly so far. I'll print these photos out for you and you guys will be on your way!" "Thank you doctor." My mother said. I was still mind blown by hearing the baby. Ray seemed the same. "Holy cow. This is gonna be crazy." "Yeah it is Ray, yeah it is. You'll stick with me through it though right?" He looked down at me, straight into my eyes, his eyes piercing through me. "Of course. I'll always be here for you now." I smiled, I believed him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'd really love some reviews as well :)!**_


	4. This Feel

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out. I had mega writers block, and still this isnt even that good. I also tried a new way of writing, so theres that. But I'd still love to hear what you think. ~Gabby**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth because if I did, Rayella would so he canon.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: This Feel

After the appointment, I handed Ray a few of the ultrasound photos.

He looked overjoyed, he took out his wallet and put the smallest one in there. It was a perfect fit.

"I love it." He smiled. "It's a sweet idea." I agreed.

"It seems so real now. So I was thinking... do you want to know the gender or be surprised?"

He seemed to think this over for a couple seconds. "I'd like to know if that's okay with you." "Yeah that's fine."

"Okay cool. Ready to go home?"

I wasn't. I was enjoying talking to him, and spending time with him, but I wasn't about to tell him that of course.

I guess he took my silence as a no though, thank goodness. "Hmm. Let's go to the mall." "Oh okay, that sounds fun."

I had some money I could spend. Maybe I could find some stuff for the baby. We hadn't really done anything for the baby yet. Hell, we didn't even know who's house he or she was gonna stay at.

"Ray." He was focused on the road.

"Yess?"

"I've been thinking about the baby of course, and like, where he or she is going to be staying. My house or yours, or like, what are we going to do?"

"I've actually been thinking the same thing. We probably need to get all of our parents together for that one. Actually I kind of want to know sooner or later. Can you take my phone and call my mother?"

"Yeah, of course." I picked up his phone from the center console and found his mother's contact and hit the call button. I handed him the phone. He talked to her for like five minutes before telling her he loved her and goodbye. It sounded like a good conversation though.

"So?" I was curious.

"Can you call your parents and see if they're available for dinner at my place tonight? My parents would like to discuss everything."

"Yeah, no problem." I then got my phone out and dialed my mom. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hi honey."

"Hey Mom. Are you and Dad busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Rays parents would like to discuss everything."

"Oh, of course. We can be there, what time?" I didn't know, so I asked Ray, who said around sevenish.

"Seven o'clockish."

"Okay sounds good. We'll be there."

"Okay Mom, love you." She said it back and we both hung up.

We had finally arrived at the mall. I hadn't been in so long. I was super excited, I was practically like a little kid.

I was skipping around, with not a care in the world. I caught Ray smiling at me and laughing. I guess he was enjoying my goofiness.

So you can imagine my surprise when me grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in and kissed me. Life seemed to stand still for a second, but I quickly realized what was happened and kissed him right back. It was magical. It felt like one of those kisses that only happen in movies. I couldn't have asked for anything better. The feelings that I'd been experiencing finally came to late and I finally understood. All the time we spent fighting, geez, when we could have been doing this instead! We're insane.

"Woah." He said, when we finally broke apart after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, woah."

He smiled. "You're insanely adorable, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

I could feel my face getting hot. He laughed, took my hand and we walked like that for the rest of the time. I didn't know what we were relationship wise, but at that moment I didn't really care. I was enjoying this moment and nothing could spoil it.

Ray led me to the video game store, where I swear I could've spent hours, but we had a dinner to attend, so sadly we had to be quick. I picked up a few games that I'd been dying to try, and he did the same. We planned on playing after dinner.

We then headed out to the car because it was six already, so we wanted to make it to Rays on time. My mom called me and confirmed that everything was still going on, to which I told her yes.

I put on my seat belt as Ray pulled the car out of the parking space, rolled down my window and enjoyed the ride. He still had a grip on my hand as he drove, and I liked it. It was very cute and Un-Raylike. I liked this Ray. He has such a sweet side, and it's great. I could spend hours on end with him and it wouldn't bother me.

The drive wasn't long and before I knew it we were pulling into his driveway. His house was huge. I still stare wide eyed every time I see it.

I took a deep breath as he parked and we unbuckled. I'd actually never met his parents, and now here I was, pregnant with his baby. Some impression I'm giving off! Ray seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Hey." He squeezed my hand.

"Hi." My voice was a bit shaky.

"Everything is going to be okay. I like you okay? I've said nothing but good things. They know you're a good person and they think nothing less of you because of the situation." He practically just read my mind.

He took his hand and moved my head so that I was looking at him. "I like you. You're going to be okay."

I smiled and breathed out. He likes me! "I like you too Ray." I kiss him on the cheek and step out of the car. He follows not long after and comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"You ready? It's going to be a crazy night."

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smile. He grabs my hand and leads me inside

We brace ourselves for what is to come of the night.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I love receiving them!**


	5. The Dinner

**Hey! It's been awhile I know! I'm so sorry, but I've just recently started my first job and it's been occupying all my time. Well, that and I've had terrible writers block. But without further ado, here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy. Leave my a review and tell me what you think!**

 _As always, I don't own Lemonade Mouth sadly._

Chapter 5: The Dinner

Having all of our parents under one roof was going to be insane...and awkward. I couldn't help but feel awkward, it's just in my nature I guess.

As we head into Rays house, he still had a grip on my hand, which didn't surprise me after what happened in the car. He likes me? He actually likes me, and by some crazy chance, I like him too. I like him a lot actually. I was going to let him take things at his own pace though. I don't want to push something he doesn't want.

He leads me into his kitchen where we're greeted by his mom. She's super pretty, she reminds me of Ray though in some way. They have the same eyes and blonde hair, and when they smile, it's impossible to miss the dimples. Oh lord the dimples. I'm not gonna lie and say that they're not distracting.

They freaking are. I don't know why they're so attractive to me. I remember countless times where Ray and I have been arguing and his dimples have captivated me to the point where I don't even remember what we were arguing about.

Anyways, his mother greets us with the warmest smile ever. "Oh you're Stella. You're so beautiful dear. Ray has said so much about you." He has? "Wait, he has?" Ray is trying to signal for his mother to be quiet, but she pretends not to notice him and continues talking. "All the time, he talks about how you have so much passion and vigor built up in you. He admires you for it. I think he likes you." She winks and goes back to her cooking. Even she senses it! My parents have yet to arrive, and I don't know how to feel about that quite yet.

But that thought is short lived as I hear a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." I hear a slightly younger voice yell. "Who's that?" Ray looks confused for a second and then understanding crossed his face. "That's my little sister, Kylie." I didn't know he had a sister. "Is she your only sibling?" He nods and leads me towards the front door.

Kylie had let both of my parents inside and they were awkwardly standing in the living room. "Mom! Dad! Hey." My mother looks up and sees me finally, looking a little more at ease with the situation now. "Mr and Mrs Beech will be out soon." She nods and takes a seat on one of their very expensive looking couches, and my dad follows. " is very excited to meet you guys." "Yeah, My mom and dad want to talk about everything if that's okay with you guys." My mother nods. "Of course, I'd rather it be sooner than later." I smile and take a seat on the couch across from them, but as soon as I do, Mrs. B walks out and announces that dinner is ready. So we all get up and make our way to the dining room, my parents following behind so they don't get lost. We follow Mrs. B into a lovely looking room where all of the plates are set up and the food is layed out. "Wow this looks wonderful." My mother comments. "Thank you. I'm Riley Beech, Rays mother." She extends her hand to shame my mothers, who nods and returns the greeting. "Charlotte Yamada, and this is my husband George." "Lovely to meet you both, my husband Adam will be joining us shortly. Have a seat, we have lots to talk about!" "Yes we do, so where would you to start?" My father questions.

"How about we talk about living arrangements for the baby." Riley suggests. I'm kindve glad because this is what's been on my mind the most. "Hmm, well we have an extra room in our house, right next to Stellas actually that could be cleaned out." My mom says, "Ray would be welcome anytime of course." "We also have some extra rooms we could use. Maybe have the baby take turns." A voice comes from the other side of the room. My stomach dropped. I didn't like the idea of being away from my baby. I kindve sank down into my seat, hoping that this voice would go away. But no, it turned out to be none other than Adam Beech. "Adam sweetie, I don't like that idea." THANK YOU MRS.B! "Well, why not?" "You can't expect Stella to be away from the baby for an extended amount of time can you?" "Just set her up a room as well then." What? My thoughts were echoed into words. "What?" Riley questioned. "I'm saying just have her move in with us. She's 17 for crying out loud." "I'm actually, and I know this sounds insane, but I agree with that." My mother voices up.

My own mother agreed to it. It may sound crazy but it didn't sound like such a bad idea to be honest. It's a big step, but it's worth it for the baby. For our baby to live a happy life with both parents. I'd do anything to make sure our baby is given the best life we could possibly give.

I guess I zoned out for awhile because next thing I know all is hear is, "Stella, earth to Stella!" "Huh?" "What do you think dear?" My mom asks. "I think it's a great idea." I caught a glance of Ray and his eyes lit up like they do everytime he smiles and I couldn't help but smile.

Everything is gonna be alright.

To Be Continued...

 **I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Until next time guys 3**


End file.
